Always & Forever
by BlkPunk311
Summary: A family story centering around A.J./Keesha, Jason/Carly, and Jax/Dara. It's about love and family. Hope you like it and PLEASE R&R!!! :) Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Always & Forever Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

First of all, in this story, nothing ever happened between A.J. and Carly, so there is no Michael, but there is Robbie. Robbie is Jason and Carly's 3, almost 4 year old, little boy. Jason and Carly have been married for 4 years now. Carly, Keesha, and Dara are best friends. Jax, A.J., and Jason are friends in this story too. Another couple in this story is Jax and Dara (I know thats kind of a wierd couple, but I got the idea from SIPort's "Best Laid Plans", if you would like to read it, email me and I'll send it to you). Jax and Dara have been married for a year and a half. They have been trying to have a baby for about a year now, and have not been successful. This story will feature them alot. And last but not least, my favorite couple in this story, A.J. and Keesha. The beginning of this story is their wedding night. The story takes up from there. But I have to warn you, if you looking to read a story that's like a real soap opera, this is not it. There's not going to be any twists and turns, and its mostly about the couples and their families. Well, I hope that you will enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1:**

June 3, 2002

The wedding had been everything that she thought it would be. It was perfect, she felt like Cinderella being whisked off inot fairytale land by Prince Charming, or in this case Prince AJ. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing happy little songs, and the groom was gorgeous. She was so happy that she hadn't fainted. She couldn't believe that they had finally done it, after two years of dating she was finally Mrs. Alan Quartermaine, Jr. she thought to herself as she sighed contentedly and fell asleep in his arms.

~*~

They had finally done it, they were finally married. I love her so much, he thought to himself. They were now on their honeymoon in Hawaii. He looked over at his sleeping bride, she is so beautiful, he thought to himself. She must be exhausted after the wedding and of course, after last night, he thought to himself with a smile. He also sighed happily and as he wrapped his arms around her and dozed off.

~*~

When Keesha awoke, she saw that AJ was already awake and looking at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at you, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Oooh, Mrs. Quartermaine, that sounds like Heaven." 

"Well, get used to it, because we are finally married." he said as he kissed her forehead. "And I was also thinking."

"About what, honey?"

"About us. What we'll be like or where we'll be in a year. About our kids. You know with your looks and brains, and my charm, they'd have to be perfect. We'll have the perfect family, the perfect house. And I promise to you, right here and now, that I will be the best husband and father that I possibly can."

"Oh AJ, I know you will be and I never did and never will doubt you on that." She said truly meaning every word that she said.

"I love you so much, Keesha Ward-Quartermaine." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose. "So how soon should we start to try and have children?" 

"How about now?" she said suddennly needing to feel him close to her.

"Can't argue with you on that one, now can I?" He said as he kissed her beginning their second lovemaking session as Mrs. and Mr. Quartermaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Always & Forever Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Robbie, did you have fun being the ring boy for your Uncle AJ?" Carly asked her son as they sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah, it was fun. Where are Auntie Keesha and Uncle AJ at now?" He said in between bites of his cerial.

"I told you, they went to Hawaii for their honeymoon."

"What do people do on their honeymoon, mama?"

"Well Robbie-- lets just say that they have a lot of fun." She said and smiled as she thought back on her and Jason's honeymoon.

~*~

Dara stood at the stove in her robe as she fixed some coffee for herself and Jax.

"Good mornin', luv." Jax said as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning. So what did you think of the ceremony yesterday?"

"It was nice. It reminded me of one of the most wonderful days of my life, which was the day that I married you." He said as said as he looked at her and smiled. 

"Yeah," she sighed. "Our wedding day was so perfect. And so is this marriage. I love you so much, Mr. Jacks." She said as she shared a confortable silence with her husband.

"Did you see little Robbie?"

"Yeah, he was so adorable. I can't wait until we have kids of our own." She said trying to sound optimistic, but her voice was still tinged with a little sadness.

"Hey, don't worry luv. We'll have our own children soon, you'll see. God will make us parents as soon as He thinks that the time is right."

Jax and Dara have been married for about a year now and haven't been able to conceive yet. Dara is beginning to lose hope.

"I hope you're right, honey." I really do, she thought to herself sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Always & Forever Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason and Carly are at the Quartermaine Mansion preparing for AJ and Keesha's surprise ''Welcome Back'' party. 

''JAXY!! DARA!!'' Robbie squeals as he runs over to Jax and Dara as they walk through the door. 

''Hey big boy, what are you doing?'' Dara says as she picks him up to give him a hug. 

''Playin' with my trucks!'' he says excitedly. 

''Really! Can I play too?'' Jax says as he ruffles Robbie's dirty blond hair. 

''Yeah! C'mon.'' Robbie says as Dara puts him down and he took Jax's hand to lead him over to the toy trucks. 

Dara looked over at the two and smiled to herself as she thought to herself how good a father Jax would make. After a moment, she headed over to where Carly was getting some food ready for the party. 

''Hey Carly.'' Dara said as she greeted her friend with a glowing smile. 

''Dara! You guys got here right on time. AJ and Keesha should be...'' she drifted off as she notices the glow on her friend's face. ''Dara, what is that big Kool-Aid grin for?'' she asks excitedly. ''Are you pregnant?'' she asked in a sort of hushed voice. 

''I don't know for sure, but I really think that I am this time.'' she says as her smile grows even bigger and Carly squeals. 

''Ohhh, I'm so happy for you. If anyone deserves to be a mother, it's you!'' she says as she hugs her friend. ''Have you told Jax yet?'' 

''No, I want to make sure I really know if I am or not before I tell him. I bought a pregnancy test yesterday, so I should definantly know by tomorrow.'' 

''Awww...you guys will make such good parents. Good luck!'' she says as she hugs her again. 

''Thank you.'' 

Their conversation is momentarily halted as Alan comes in to tell everyone that AJ and Keesha have arrived and to get into their positions. 

''Okay, let's go.'' 

~*~ 

''SURPRISE!'' Everyone yells as AJ and Keesha walk into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion. 

''Awww...you guys shouldn't have!'' Keesha says taken aback by the party that her friends and family had set up. ''Thank you all so much!'' 

''You're welcome. Now let's eat.'' Ned says, smiling, as he goes over to greet his cousin and new cousin-in-law. 

As AJ and Keesha are greeting everyone, Robbie finally makes his way over. 

''Auntie Keesha! Uncle AJ!'' 

''Hey buddy! How are you?'' 

''Good. I have something for you. Mommy had to write the words on it for me, but I drew it.'' He said as he handed over the drawing to AJ. 

''Awww...honey, that is so sweet.'' Keesha said as she kissed his chubby cheek and again looked at the drawing that could only be drawn by a 3-year old of AJ and Keesha on their wedding day. It read 'I love you both. Love Robbie.' 

''Yeah, thank you bud. We have some presents for you too from Hawaii.'' AJ said as he smoothed his nephew's hair. 

''YAY!'' 

''YAY!'' Keesha said as she mocked Robbie's enthuiasm and then tickled him causing him to giggle. 

''C'mon, let's go find your daddy.'' AJ said taking his hand. 

'''Kay. Bye Auntie Keesha.'' 

''Bye bye sweetie.'' she said as she went off in search of Dara and Carly. 

She found them talking over at a table. 

''Hey girl, welcome back. Take a seat.'' Dara said indicating the seat next to her. 

''So how was your honeymoon? And don't leave out any details.'' 

''Ohhh, it was so fun. I didn't want to leave ever. Everything was so perfect. I'm so happy that we are finally married.'' Keesha said thinking back to the wonderful time her and AJ had in Hawaii. 

''Well, you know we're happy for you two. You guys are so perfect for eachother.'' Carly gushed, truly happy for her friend and brother-in law. 

''Thank you.'' she says and smiles. ''So what's been going on around here since we've been gone?'' 

''Well,'' Carly starts excitedly ''Dara may have some news.'' She says as Dara's face lights up. 

''Dara, are you--'' you stops a moment to quiet her voice down ''pregnant?'' 

''I think I may be, I really think that I may be!'' Dara said with the Kool-Aid grin again returning. 

''Ohh...I'm so happy for you! You and Jax deserve this so much.'' 

''Thank you.'' she said as they all giggled and started talking of other Port Charles gossip. 

~*~ 

On the other side of the room while their wives gossiped, the men were over at the television watching a Yankees game. 

''I can't believe the Yanks are having such a bad season this year.'' AJ said surprised that one of the best baseball teams ever are having such a bad season. 

''I told you, man. They can only stay on top for so long. Now the White Sox are the team to go for.'' Jax said as AJ and Jason threw popcorn at him for mentioning the rival team's name. ''What did I do?'' he said as all three of them laughed. 

In a few minutes the game was over, ended by a 2-run homerun by the other team. AJ and Jason are disgusted. 

''Oh well. So AJ, how was your honeymoon?'' Jason asked as he turned off the television. 

''It was great. We had so much fun. Inside and out the room.'' He said as they all laughed again. ''What have you guys been doing here?'' 

''Nothing much. Carly's been taking me shopping. She says that I need a new wardrobe. You know how she is.'' he said and smirked. ''Speaking of wives, Jax, how is Dara?'' 

''To be honest, I really don't know. For the last couple of weeks, she's been really depressed about this baby thing. But, today she's been walking around with this big smile on her face, so I guess she's feeling a lot better.'' 

''Well, how do you feel about it?'' AJ inquired. 

''Well, I can't wait to be a parent. And even if we can't have a child of our own, I'd love to adopt or something. But I don't know how she feels about it. I may mention it to her tonight.'' 

''If you need anything, we're both here for you, you know.'' 

''Thanks, I appreciate that.'' 

~*~

Later on that night, Dara was in the bathroom with the Home Pregnancy test. She waited for the stick to turn colors. 

Then continued to wait. 

And waited some more. 

Then she finally gave up on waiting, and thats when the tears started to fall. 

Jax, worried that his wife was still in the bathroom, went to go check up on her. As he was about to knock, the door opened and she collasped in his arms. She looked up at him, still crying. 

''I'm so sorry Jax. I really thought that I was pregnant this time. I really did. I'm so sorry.'' 

''Oh honey. Its okay. Its okay.'' he said trying to comfort his wife.

''I'm so sorry.'' She cried, then again collasped into her husbands comforting arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Always & Forever Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's the 4th of July and A.J., Keesha, Carly, and Jason are planning a picnic in the park so that they could view the fireworks display after they have eaten. Dara and Jax are still upset about the mistaken pregnancy incident and decided to stay home. Keesha and Carly are very worried about their friends. Carly, Jason, and little Robbie meet A.J. and Keesha at the Quartermaine mansion. 

"Hey guys! You ready for our picnic?" Keesha asks Robbie as she tickles him.

"Yeah!" He answered and then giggled.

"Hey, me and A.J. are going to take the coolers to the car. We'll be right back." Jason tells them as he picks up one of the coolers and heads outside.

"Hey! I wanna go too!" yells Robbie as he follows his father and uncle outside.

"Well, since they're gone, I guess that leaves us a little time to talk. You know, I'm really worried about Dara and Jax." Keesha said sounding concerned.

"I'm really worried about them too. Especially Dara, she seems to be withdrawing from everyone, and even Jax is starting to. She was really expecting to be pregnant this time, I guess when she found out she wasn't she couldn't take it anymore. And Jax seemed to be trying to be so strong for her that he wasn't even thinking about what he was feeling. So I guess it's just caught up with him now. It's so sad, because they seem like they would make such good parents too. You know, the day that she told me that she thought she was pregnant, I caught her looking at Robbie and Jax as they played together, and the look in her eyes were so--dreamy like. You should have seen it, it was like she was imagining the as if it were Jax and their future child playing together." Carly explained. "Jason said that Jax was thinking about adoption, or even foster care. And when I called up today to see if they were going to come with us to the park, Jax told me that they had already talked to someone about foster care."

"Well that's good. I really hope that it works out for them. But still, maybe we could throw them a party or something to cheer them up. It's so unlike them to be so depressed all the time."

Carly perked up then. "Yeah! That would be good. Maybe we could have a Girls' Night out or something, because you know that the guys' annual camping trip is coming up soon. We could have it that weekend or something." 

"Oh yeah. I know that Robbie's excited that he gets to go this year. Last year, he hardly knew what 'camping' meant and was still upset that he didn't get to go." Keesha laughed.

"Oh, don't I know it. The trip is 3 weeks away, and he's already packed up to go." 

"Uh huh. That's right!" Robbie piped in and giggled as he ran over to where they were talking.

"Did your daddy and uncle get everything packed into the car yet?" Carly asked her son as she smoothed his hair.

"Yep."

"Well then, let's go!"

~*~

After they arrive to the park, A.J. and Jason take Robbie to over to the pond so that he could feed the ducks. Keesha and Carly relax and watch the two men and child.

"A.J. will be such a good father." Keesha sighs.

"Yeah. He's so good with Robbie." Carly says as she continues looking at them. "How soon do you think that you guys are going to start trying to have children?"

"Well..." she says with a big smile, "we already have."

"Keesha, are you pregnant?" Carly asks, with her eyes growing big.

She nodded and laughed as Carly squealed and hugged her friend. "Yep! I found out yesterday!"

"Awww...finally I get to have a little niece or nephew to spoil. Have you told A.J. yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I want to wait until the perfect time. I haven't told him yet and hopefully I can keep it a secret until that perfect time comes up. And _you_," she says making sure she emphasized the you, "better cannot tell him, okay?"

"Don't worry about me. My lips are sealed." She ensured as she acted like she was zipping her lips, locking them, and throwing away an imaginary key.

They both laughed. 

"Okay!"

"But one more thing." Carly said with a catch to her voice.

"What's that?"

"I get to plan the baby shower." Carly laughed and then Keesha starting giggling too.

~*~

A few hours later...

"Daddy, are the fireworks gonna start soon? We've been waiting for a lot of hours now." Robbie said, with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Yes Robbie, they are going to start very soon now."

Robbie had been asking about the fireworks for a little over 2 hours now and he was starting to get a little restless. 

"In fact they should be starting right about--now." And if as on cue, the first of the many bright and beautiful explosions of the display started.

"Oooohhh...they're pretty." he said in awe as he watched the colorful explosions in the black sky.

"Yes they are, baby boy." Carly said as she came up behind her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then smoothed Robbie's hair as she too looked up to enjoy the display with her family.

~*~

A.J. and Keesha are snuggling and watching the fireworks display from a blanket on the ground. Keesha caught of glimpse of the Morgan family moment, smiled, and thought to herself that this was the perfect time to tell A.J. their big news.

"A.J., I have something to tell you." Keesha said, all of a sudden becoming emotional.

"What is it, baby? Don't cry." A.J. said sounding concerned.

"Believe me these are tears of pure happiness. A.J., honey, I'm pregnant." 

"Can you run that by me again?" A.J. said even though he heard what she had said. He just wanted to hear again, just to be sure.

They sat up to look at each other's faces and Keesha repeated. "A.J., we're having a baby!"

A.J. got up, picked his wife up, and twirled her around as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. They laughed and cried with each other.

"Oh, Keesha. I'm so happy. We're going to have everything we've dreamed of now. I love you so much," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "And I already love this--_our_ baby so much. We have so much to do. How far along are you?"

"About 2 months."

"That only leaves about 7 months for us to get everything done. I love you so much. Keesha, we're having a baby!" He said again as he picked her up and kissed her passionately.

~*~

It's the day after the holiday. Jax and Dara have an appointment with Social Services about becoming foster parents.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jacks. Have a seat. My name is William Brady, director of the foster care program in Port Charles. I've read over your information and you two seem to be an ideal couple for becoming foster parents." He said and then smiled at them, then continued. "And we just want to make sure you two know what you're getting into. Most children in foster care have been taken out of bad situations and are going to need extra love and care. They may be traumatized and seem to be a little bit withdrawn because of their experiences. Are you sure you guys are ready to deal with situations like that?"

"Yes, we're sure." Jax said as he took his wife's hand and smiled over at her. 

"Well, we'll call you as soon we find some children for you take care of." He said as they all stood up and shook hands. "Thank you very much. We'll be in touch."

~*~

A couple of days later, the phone rings in the Jacks household. 

"I got it!" Dara called to Jax down the stairs of their house. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Jacks. This is Mr. Brady, from Social Services, and it seems that we've got a pair of brothers here who need a lot of love."

A big smile grows across Dara's face as she says, "We'll be right over." She hangs up the phone and excitedly runs to tell Jax the news.

~*~

After what almost seemed like the longest car ride in Dara's life to the Social Services building, they had finally made it. They met Mr. Brady at the playground in front of the building where he was watching two little boys playing in the sandbox.

He turns around to greet them. "Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Jacks. I would like you to meet these two special little boys, Matthew, and his little brother, Christopher."


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

Always & Forever Chapter 5, Part 1

**Chapter 5, Part 1**

Jax and Dara had just put the boys to bed after a long day at the park with Robbie and Carly. It had been a whole week since the boys had been living with them. Jax and Dara were elated to have them there to care for. Four year old little Christopher had been having the time of his life, but it was a different story for his older brother, Matthew. The little boy hardly talked to anybody but Christopher. Even though Jax and Dara were told that his withdrawal from people was expected, they were still worried about him. As Jax and Dara get ready for bed, they talk about Matthew.

"Jax, I'm worried about Matthew. I know that his withdrawal was expected, but I'm still worried about him." She stated, with concern evident in her voice.

"I know, luv. But think about it. About all he's been through in his short life. His father left him and his mother right before she had Christopher. Then just last year, he finds his mother dead on the ground from a drug overdose and then he is sent to live with his uncle, who ended up beating him. He's only seven."

"I know and that's what worries me most. That he's so young and been through so much. He's never had anybody to count on and trust. What if he thinks that he never will?" She said as tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything the poor boy has gone through.

"That's what we have to change, hon." He said as he kissed her forehead. 

Just then they heard a soft knock at the door. When Jax opened the door he was surprised to see Matthew standing there. 

"Hey Matthew. What's wrong?" He frowned at the look of distraught on the child's face.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Dara tonight?"

"Of Course buddy. Come on in." Jax said as he led the child over to their king-sized bed.

Matthew climbed into bed where Dara was waiting and Jax went to turn out the light. Then climbed into to bed himself. And without another word, all three went to sleep.

~*~

It's morning in the Jacks' household and they are just about to eat breakfast.

"Okay, who wants cerial?" Jax called, trying to see who wanted what for breakfast.

"I do!" Shouts Christopher.

"Okay," he says pouring a bowl of cerial for Christopher, "then who wants eggs?"

"I do!" Again shouts Christopher.

"Chris, I thought that you wanted cerial?"

"I do." he said

"Then which one do you want, eggs or cerial?"

"I want them both." he said then giggled as Jax tickled him.

"What about you, Matthew? What would you like to eat?" Dara asked.

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Not hungry? You have to be hungry. You've hardly eaten anything. You have to eat breakfast today at least. We're going to the zoo." Jax informed. "And you want to have a lot of energy fo that, don't you?"

He thought about it, then nodded. "We've never been to a zoo before."

"What's at a zoo?" Christopher asked in between bites of his eggs.

"There are a lot of things at a zoo. There are snakes, all kinds of birds, kangaroos, a bunch of other animals, and, of course, my favorite, lions."

"Really?" Matthew asked sounding somewhat interested.

"Really." Jax replied, nodding. "I've seen them myself." He added as he and Dara sat down to eat with them.

"See Matthew, don't you want to eat breakfast so that you can see as many animals as possible without getting tired?" Dara said trying to coax the boy into eating.

Matthew thought about it for awhile. "Well...that cerial that Chris is eating looks kinda good."

"You mean Frosted Flakes? Well they should look good, because 'they're GREAT!'" Jax said imitating the popular cerial mascot, Tony the Tiger.

Then Matthew surprised both Jax and Dara by letting out a small giggle. Jax smiled then asked him if he would like a bowl. He accepted and they all sat down to eat breakfast and talked about what animals they would see when they went to the zoo.

~*~

"Matthew! Christopher!" Robbie called as he ran over to them after he got out of the car in Jax and Dara's driveway.

"Hey Robbie. Guess what?" Christopher said excitedly.

"What?"

"Jax said that we're gonna see lions today. Lions are cool!" Christopher told his new friend.

"I know. I can roar like a lion. You wanna hear?"

"Yeah." He nodded and giggled as Robbie roared. "I can act like a monkey. Watch." He said as he started jumping up and down and making noises like a monkey.

Robbie starting to laugh. "What about you, Matthew? What's your favorite animal?"

"I dunno." He said and shrugged. "I guess I like the kangaroos."

"Hey, you know what Matthew?" Jax cut in when he heard Matthew's interest in kangaroos. "Where I used to live in Austrailia, there were kangaroos everywhere. Maybe we can visit there someday."

"That would be cool, I guess." He said as they began to walk toward the cars.

"Hey, wait. Where are A.J. and Keesha?" Dara exclaimed, suddenly remembering her two friends.

"Oh yeah. They told me to tell you that they were going house hunting today, but that you are all invited to dinner at the Q mansion tonight. They're finally going to tell the family about their new addition." Carly smiled.

"That's good. We didn't have any plans for dinner. And we can finally introduce the boys to the Q family. I'm really happy for them. I know that they are happy and that makes me happy."

"I must tell you, you and Jax are looking much happier now that you have Matthew and Christopher. Me and Keesha were getting a little worried about you guys."

"Oh we are happy. And we want to make them happy too." 

"I think that they are. Look at the smile on the little one's face. And I've even seen Matthew crack a smile a few times."

"Yeah, we were a little worried about him. But he seems to be warming up to us. Hopefully he'll warm up to us completly to us soon."

"He will. Don't worry. Well I think that we better get moving. It looks like the kids are ready to go."

"I think you're right. I'm ready."

"Me too. Let's go."

And with that they all climbed into their cars and left.


	6. Chapter 5, Part 2

Always & Forever Chapter 5, Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

"Oh A.J., I love this house. It's perfect. We can put the nursery right across from our bedroom. And we could put a swing set and build a deck in the backyard. It's perfect. Can we get this one, please?" Keesha pleaded with her husband.

"Well this is a really nice house, and, of course, there's plenty of extra rooms for all the other kids we're going to have." He says with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't get carried away now, Mr. Quartermaine." Then her eyes got a devilish gleam in them, "But on the other hand, we could have a lot of fun in the process." She said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ahem. Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine?" Mrs. Johnson, their real estate agent called to them trying to get their attention.

"Sorry." A.J. said with a nervous laugh.

"So what do you think of this house?" she asked.

"Well," A.J. started, smiling as he look at his wife then turned back to Mrs. Johnson. "I know that we've just started house hunting, but we really like this one. And we were wondering, how soon can we begin the purchasing process?"

"Are you two sure? This a nice house, but there are a lot of other houses to look at. Are you sure you don't want to wait until you've seen the other houses?"

A.J. smiled to his wife again and said "We're sure."

"Okay well then lets go back to the office and set up an appointment so you can sign the papers and tie up any other looses ends."

"Okay. Let's go."

~*~

"Dara? How come all those kids over there get to play with those animals inside that gate over there?" Christopher said as he pointed over to the petting zoo.

"Oh. That's the petting zoo. You get to feed and pet the animals in there. Would you like to go in there after you finish eating your lunch?"

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Daddy? Can I go too? That's my favorite part of going to the zoo. Please?" Robbie pleaded to his father.

"Yeah. But not until you finish your lunch."

"Yay!" he exclaimed as he took one bite of his hot dog. "I'm finished. Now can we go?"

"Hey, just because you're finished eating doesn't mean that your mother and me are."

"We're almost done over here. We can take him if you want us to." Jax said.

"Please can I go with them Daddy?"

"Okay, but you better behave yourself over there. And don't go running off by yourself. Stay with Jax and Dara, okay?" 

"Okay." He said as he took Dara's hand and went over to the petting zoo gate.

When they got there, all three of the kids wanted to feed the goats. While Christopher and Robbie followed Jax and Dara to get the goat food from the vendor, Matthew wanders off.

"Here's some for you Chris. Here's some for you Robbie. And Matthew,--" Jax stops as he realizes that Matthew's not there. "Matthew? You guys see where Matthew went?"

Jax and Dara start to worry when both boys shake their heads.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go look for Matthew. Keep them calm, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said as Jax left, then Dara turned her attention back to the other two boys. "Come on you guys, let's go feed the goats. They look a little hungry, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But what about Matthew?" Asks Christopher.

"Don't worry. Jax'll find him. He probably followed one of the goats somewhere or something, okay? So don't worry."

"Okay. Let's go feed the goats now."

"Okay, let's go."

~*~

"Matthew?! Matthew, where are you?!" Jax calls, frantically looking around. 

After what seemed like eternity of searching, he finally sees him over in the corner, but himself, petting a goat. 

"There you are Matthew. We've been looking all over for you. Please don't run off like that again. You scared us, you know?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But I just wanted to see this goal. I like him. He's nice." Matthew said as he continued to stroke the goats head.

"Oh, so you like animals. Have you ever had a pet before?"

"Not really. My mom wouldn't let me have one, but when I lived with my uncle, I had a hamster but it got out of its cage one day and I couldn't find it."

"Sorry about that. But maybe we can go to the pet shop sometime and get you another one. And we can get it a nice cage and anything else you want to fix it up with."

"Really?" He said, his face lighting up.

"Really." Jax smiled. "But one thing, let's not mention that to Dara for awhile, okay? She's not a big rodent fan." He said and laughed as Matthew giggled.

"Okay."

"Speaking of Dara, let's go find them. They were a little worried when I left. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then let us be on our way."

Then they both go in search of Dara and the other boys as they strike up a conversation about what Matthew would name his new pet when he got it.

~*~

It is now later on in the day and everyone is at the Quartermaine mansion eating dinner. A.J. thinks this is the ideal moment to tell everyone their big news. He taps the his glass a few times with his fork to get the family's attention as he rises from his seat.

"Can I have your attention please," he says as he looks around the table at everyone's faces. "My beautiful wife and I have wonderful news to share with all of you. It seems that this family is going to have a new addition in a few months."

Smiles spread across the room as everyone realizes what he means. Emily is the first to respond.

"No way!! This is so cool! You guys are going to have a baby?"

"Yep." A.J. said as he smiled at his wife.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two. I know you will make wonderful parents." Lila said as she went over to her grandson and granddaughter-in-law.

"Thank you very much, Lila." Keesha said and hugged the woman who reminded so much of her own grandmother who she knew was probably smiling down on her from Heaven.

"Auntie Keesha? Will the new baby be my little cousin?"

"Of course he or she will be, sweetheart. And you are going to make a wonderful big cousin, I know you will." She said and kissed his chubby little cheek.

"Cool. Matthew? Christopher? Guess what?" he said as he ran over to where his two friends were playing.

"Congratulations son." Alan said as he came up to hug his son.

"Thanks dad."

"I know that I don't let you know all the time, but I'm proud of you son. I know that you are making a good life for yourself, your lovely wife, and now your child."

"Thanks dad. And I will. I promised to Keesha that I would be the best husband and father that I could possibly be. And I intend to keep that promise."

"That's good. I know you will." he said and smiled. "Now what this I hear about you guys moving out of the mansion?"

"Oh yeah. Keesha and me found the perfect house today. It's not far from here at all. It's close to the schools and it's in an ideal neighborhood."

"Well you better not let your grandfather find out until you're all packed and ready to go, because you know he'll try to make you change your mind. Especially since he knows that you guys are going to have his great-grandchild."

He laughed. "Yeah, I've thought about that. I've got it covered." He said as he looked over at his wife who was talking with Carly and Dara. 

"You two are going to have a good life together, son. I know that I haven't always been the best father, and I'm sorry for that. But you have to know son, I love you with all my heart and nothing's going to change that."

"Thanks dad." He said as they hugged each other again. "I love you too." 

They didn't notice Monica looking at them from afar, smiling.

~*~

"Well, did you have fun today Matthew?" Jax asked as he and Dara tucked him in.

"Yeah. The zoo was a lot of fun and I like the Quartermaines house. It's really big."

"Yeah, it is big isn't it. They said that you can go over there anytime you want, to swim or anything else you want to do. Would you like to do that sometime?"

He nodded.

"Well we'll talk about that tomorrow, okay? But right now you've got to go to bed." 

"Goodnight Matthew." They called at the door.

"Jax? Dara?" Matthew said right before they left the room. "Will me and Chris have to leave here?"

Dara looked at Jax before answering. "No honey. Not for awhile at least, unless you want to leave."

"Good, 'cause we like it here. Goodnight." he said and smiled as he turned over and went to sleep.

"Goodnight honey." Dara said with tears in her eyes.

On the way out, Jax and Dara looked at each other and smiled, then turned out the light and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 6

Always & Forever Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few months have passed and Christopher and Matthew have been adjusting wonderfully. It's the first day of school in the Jacks household. Right now, everyone is sitting down eating breakfast. Chris is very excited about going to preschool, especially since his new best friend, Robbie, was in his class. Matthew, however, didn't share his brother's enthusiasm about going to school.

"Dara, can't I stay here? I won't like school I know. Plus, who is going to take care of Corky? Hamsters need a lot of attention you know. He might get lonely."

"Matthew, sweetheart, somehow I think that they'll be fine here by themselves. You'll only be gone for a little while anyway. You'll be back before you know it. You'll see." Dara told him.

"Well I won't know anybody. What if nobody likes me? How come I can't go to preschool with Robbie and Chris?"

"You can't go with them because you're too old for preschool. Second grade is for big kids, like you." 

"Hey! I'm a big kid too!" Chris protested.

"I know you're a big kid, buddy." Jax added in. "She meant to say that second grade was for even bigger kids, like Matthew." 

"Oh." Chris said nodding then went back to eating his cereal.

"And don't worry about anyone not liking you Matthew. Everyone will like you, I know that they will. I bet that you'll be the most popular kid in the second grade. You'll see." Jax told him. "You just have to have fun and go with the flow. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Good, because its time to go. Everybody ready?"

"Okay, Chris, you're riding with Jax and going to pick up Robbie then go to school, alright?" Dara told him

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Alright. You have a good day at school today." She tells him as he kisses the top of his head.

"Bye hon." Jax says kissing his wife goodbye. "And Matthew, you have fun. I'll see you later. Come on, Chris." 

"Bye Dara and Matt." Chris said as he went with Jax to his Mercedes.

"You ready Matthew?" She asked the still hesitant boy.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Okay, let us be on our way."

~*~

"Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine?" A nurse called out to A.J. and Keesha as they waited in the OB/GYN waiting room at GH. "Please follow me."

A.J. and Keesha were going in for their monthly checkup. They were very excited today. Today they would find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. As they walked down the hallway, A.J. took Keesha's hand and smiled at her. He could not believe how truly happy he was with his life right now. He had a beautiful wife and a child on the way. Things between he and his father had never been better. And with a little help from Carly and Keesha, he and Jason had formed some kind of brotherly bond. It would never be the way things were before, he knew, but what they had now was another chance. And for that he was forever thankful.

When they got to the room, the nurse told Keesha to hop on the examining table and that Dr. Neuman would be there shortly. A few moments after Keesha had gotten herself situated, Dr. Neuman walked in.

"Well hello you two." She said with a smile. "How has everything been going?"

"We've been fine. But this little one," Keesha said as she patted her slightly expanded abdomen, "has been kicking up a storm lately." She laughed.

"Well I know today's an exciting day for you guys. So what do you say we get started." 

~*~

"Well here we are Matthew. This is your class and your teacher's name is Mrs. Jackson. You be good, okay?" Dara said as she hugged him.

"Okay. Bye Dara." 

"Bye bye honey." She said and waved as she began to walk away.

Matthew walked in the classroom where all the other kids were getting situated at their desks. He found the desk where his name tag was a sat down. After he sat down, a girl came and sat down next to her.

"Hi. My name is Leslie Lu. What's yours?"

"My name is Matthew."

~*~ 

"Okay Keesha, now I'm going to put this jelly stuff on your stomach. Then I'm going to use this little sonar to get a picture of the baby. The jelly might be a little cool when I first put it on though, okay?" Dr. Neuman told Keesha.

"Okay."

"Okay here we go. You two ready?"

Keesha squeezed A.J.'s hand as they both nodded.

At first they couldn't see anything but then a few moments later they saw it. The life they had created. And to them it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen in their lifetime.

"That's- that's our baby?" A.J. asked with tears in his eyes.

"It sure is." Dr. Neuman smiled to them. "And from the looks of it, it looks like you two are going to the parents of a beautiful little baby girl. Congratulations."

"A.J., she's beautiful. That's our baby girl." She said, touching the screen tenderly.

"Look, she's moving." A.J. pointed to the screen, as their baby girl kicked.

And for as long as the doctor would let them, the parents stared at the screen entranced with the miracle of love they had created.


	8. Chapter 7

Always and Forever: Chapter 7  
**Author's Note:** I know that I haven't updated this story in like forever but hopefully somebody's still reading it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Bye bye! And please read and review. Thanks!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, not sure who does anymore, but its not me. If I did own them and the show, believe me it would be 100 times better than it is right now and keesha would be there still...okay enough ranting...lol..sorry. Enjoy!   
  


~*~

  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Keesha is 6 months pregnant now and looks and feels great and A.J. has a big surprise for her. Supposedly they weren't supposed to be allowed to move into their house until the next month, but A.J. has secretly worked some things out so they'd be able to move in a month earlier. He's been working inside the house for Keesha's big surprise now for about 2 weeks. He can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it. Right now he's got her blindfolded and she is totally clueless to what her husband is up to.  
  
"A.J., may I ask you what you're up to?"   
  
"Of course," he says smiling, "but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you." His grin widening.   
  
As he pulled up into the driveway of they're beautiful two story mansion, he looked over to her again and told her they were at their destination. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for her then led her to the inside of the house.   
  
She took off her blindfold and looked around. "A.J. what are we doing here? I thought we couldn't move in until next month at the earliest." She said looking at him.   
  
"Well, I pulled a few strings here and there, and we can move in today, if you'd like." He told her.   
  
"Awww, A.J.," she said as she walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Have I told you how much I loved you today?"   
  
"Yes." He smiled. "but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."   
  
"I love you." Keesha told him as she kissed him again and was about to leave to explore through her new house when A.J. stopped her.   
  
"Hold it, Mrs. Quartermaine. I've got one more surprise for you." He said as he took her hand. "Close your eyes, and no peaking!" He playfully scolded.   
  
"Okay Mr. Quartermaine."   
  
He led her upstairs to the room across from the master bedroom.   
  
"Did you ever wonder where I put all the baby stuff that we bought?" He said as he let go of her hands. "Open your eyes."   
  
"Oh A.J." She said as she covered her mouth in awe.   
  
"You like?"   
  
Keesha nods her head slowly, taking in the elaborately decorated room. "A.J. its absolutely wonderful." She told him, turning to him and letting him see her beautiful smile.   
  
The walls are painted in a very light shade of pink and has Winnie the Pooh press on prints and framed paintings around the room. The room is furnished with a white oak crib with matching changing table set that they had picked out with matching Pooh bed linen, mobile, and lamp. There is also a stuffed Pooh beard inside the crib along with the adorable little pink outfit they had bought on the day they found out they would be having a girl. The floor was a soft gray carpet and right next to the changing table was a huge, oversized stuffed Pooh bear. The closet was perfectly organized with cubby holes for their little girls shoes and had her little outfits all hung up. In one of the corners was a tall white oak bookcase with some shelves filled with various baby and children's books and others with porcelain Winnie the Pooh characters and picture frames with various family members in them. The the big white dresser with the pooh lamp on it had two picture frames on it. One of the picture frames said "I Love My Mommy And Daddy" on it and had a picture of A.J. and Keesha on their wedding day in it and the other one said "Baby's First Picture" and had no picture in it yet. And as if that wasn't enough, the room had a wonderful view of their big beautiful backyard.   
  
"How did you do this?" She asked still in awe.   
  
"With a lot of help from Carly, Jason, my dad, and Emily. They helped me out a lot. So do you like it?"   
  
"Oh A.J. I love it! Think A.J., in about 3 months, our baby girl is going to be sleeping in this crib. Oh A.J. I can't wait!" She said as she walks up to the window to look out of it.   
  
A.J. goes to her and hugs her from behind , then Keesha reaches for his hand and put it on her belly as they both felt the baby move.   
  
"I think somebody wants to say 'thank you'." Keesha smiles back at him.   
  
"Well you are welcome, my precious little girl."   
  
"Thank you so much for this A.J., and I love you so much." She says as she kisses him.   
  
"And I love you too, honey." 


End file.
